Heat Of The Night
by LexiAtalla
Summary: One-Shot Destiel and Wincest all rolled into one.


It all started out so harmless with stolen glances and small smiles then started to slowly escalate with stolen kisses and spoken innuendos before finally one night it all came together with heated touches as skin brushed skin and fantasies became reality. Now the room was dark as Dean stared into the blackness unsure of what Cass next move would be, he shifted uncomfortably as the handcuffs dug painfully into his wrists.

Cas stepped slowly from the shadows a smirk across his lips, crossing the room he knelt on the bed running his fingertips across the exposed body before him. He chuckled darkly as Dean moaned bucking his hips up off the bed with reckless abandon desperately fucking the air. Without a word he pinched Deans nipples between his fingers eliciting a cry of pain mixed with pleasure.

Dean bit his bottom lip trying not to cry out again as Cas continued the assault on his body. Locking eyes with the angel he spoke, his voice low and strained, "Please."

Cas shook his head, "Please what?" Reaching to the side of the bed he grabbed the whip, snapping it as he sat up onto his knees hovering over Dean. Slowly he ran the whip down Dean's chest as he slid between his legs, dipping his head down he ran his tongue teasingly along the rigid shaft before him.

Dean bucked his hips as his fingers laced around the cold steel of the bedpost, his chest rose and fell quickly with each labored breath he took as the sweat ran lazily down his face. His eyes grew wide as he felt the cold metal of the cockring slide over his heated flesh. "Cas? What the hell?" He whispered as Cas stood at the foot of the bed.

"Trust me." Cas replied as he cracked the whip above Dean's body, "We don't want you getting off too soon."

"We? Wait who's we?" Dean scanned the room trying to focus on the figure that stood in the shadows, his mouth fell open in surprise as the figure stepped into the dim light. "Cas, this is seriously fucked up!"

"Come on Dean, we all know you have thought about this." Sam chuckled as he approached the bed sliding his body against his brothers, "Don't try to say you haven't." He ran his tongue slowly up Dean's body before he clamped his teeth down on his left nipple. Sam smirked as Dean bucked his hips up off the bed into his waiting hand, he tightly wrapped his fingers around the hot flesh and began to move his hand in long slow strokes.

Dean closed his eyes trying to wrap his head around the situation, "This is so wrong." He whispered, his thoughts were flirting with the idea, wondering if this was so wrong why did it feel so right.

"Just relax." Cas smirked as he trailed his tongue slowly up the right side of Dean's body, "We want to do this." His fingers moved gingerly over his exposed skin.

Dean moaned as he thrusted into Sam's hand, the slight touch of Cass fingers leaving a trail of fire in their wake.

Sam smirked as he increased the speed of his movements slightly as he kissed his way up Dean's body finally capturing his lips in a heated kiss before quickly nipping his bottom lip.

Dean drew in a labored breath as his body shivered, "Uncuff me." He smiled as he pulled against the handcuffs. "I want to be able to touch you both."

Sam chuckled as he glanced across the room before looking back to Dean, "Not yet." He quickly nipped a trail down his neck, "If you behave I'll take them off in a few minutes."

Dean smirked as he heard the two women chuckle softly across the room, "Is that Lex and Ruby? They are doing this aren't they... making us feel this way?"

"We aren't doing anything." Ruby smiled, "This is all you."

Lex laid her hand on Ruby's thigh, "I just accidently caught your thoughts the other day, and made a suggestion."

"But you can alter emotion Lex." Dean chuckled, "And I know how your perverted mind works." He smiled as he bit his bottom lip, "Is this because I said no the other night when you asked if Sam could join us?"

Lex laughed, "Nope, I wanted to let your thoughts become reality. If they would have said no I would have been ok with that, but it seems that they were thinking about this just as much as you were." Standing she took Ruby's hand as they walked across the room to stand at the foot of the bed.

Sam chuckled darkly as his eyes followed the two, his hands began to feverishly roam Dean's body leaving no skin untouched.

"Uncuff him." Lex whispered before pulling Ruby in close pressing their bodies tightly together. She placed her fingers on Ruby's cheek leaning her head up until their eyes met, "Let him do as he pleases." She smiled as she softly ran her tongue across Ruby's lips.

Cas took the key from the bedside table, carefully he removed the handcuffs from Dean's wrists as he kissed his exposed neck. His body jumped as Deans hands went immediately to his shoulders.

Dean locked eyes with Lex smiling as he ran his nails across the angels shoulders causing his body to jump again as he arched his back. He chuckled as Cas spoke roughly in an ancient language.

"Easy Dean." Lex whispered, "He's on edge enough as it is." She shook her head as Dean sat up pulling Cas onto his lap repeating the action, "Trust me on this Dean, I know these things, and you are pushing him to the breaking point." She chuckled as Ruby whispered in her ear before stepping away from her body. Slowly she walked to the side of the bed carefully placing her body between Dean and Cas.

Dean moved his hands to her body wrapping them around her waist as she wrapped her arms around Cas. He began to slowly kiss her neck as he locked eyes with the angel seeing his eyes had darkened with lust.

"Castiel." Lex whispered "Habes fiduciam me?" She smiled as he nodded, carefully she began to lightly caress his shoulders.

"Operor vos rememeber quomodo hoc facere?" Cas whispered as he leaned his body into hers lightly kissing her cheek.

"Quomodo potui umquam obliviscuntur."Biting her bottom lip she drug her nails across his shoulder blades. Untangling herself from the two she moved to stand behind Cas as she reached around his body taking Deans hands in hers placing them on the angels back. "Continue." She smiled as she watched the two. "Carefully Dean, don't push him too far too fast." Leaning in she placed soft kisses down Cass back, "Sunt paratum te Castiel?" She smiled as he nodded, placing her hands on Deans she slowly guided his actions, "Reuelatore me."

Dean gasped as Cas revealed his wings, his fingers instinctively caressing the soft feathers. "Wow!" He whispered as his eyes scanned over Cass body.

Lex slowly backed away from the bed taking Ruby with her, as they sat on the nearby couch she kept her eyes locked on the three, "Take him." She whispered as she bit her bottom lip.

Cas wrapped an arm around Dean as he lifted him up off the bed then quickly slammed him back down taking his legs over his shoulders. "Relax." He whispered as he placed his cock against Dean's tight hole teasing him slowly.

Dean moaned wantingly as he tightly grabbed the headboard and forced his hips forward taking Cas deep into his heat as a cry escaped his lips. He rolled his head to the right seeing Sam with a smirk across his lips as he stroked his own cock, Dean licked his lips as he watched Sam's hand slide slowly along the rock hard shaft. "Come here Sammy."

Sam crawled closer until he was mere inches from Dean's mouth, a low moan escaped his lips as Dean swiftly took him into his mouth rolling his tongue around the swollen head of his cock causing his knees to go instantly weak. He threw his head back as Dean moaned, the vibration sending his senses into overdrive.

Dean quickly reached around Sam's body placing a hand firmly on his ass pulling him to straddle his chest as he quickly took his cock back into his mouth, gaging slightly as the hardened flesh hit the back of his throat. Taking a deep breath he relaxed allowing the hardened member to slide further as another moan escaped him.

Cas ran his hands slowly along Sam's back before raking his nails along his shoulders eliciting a low groan from the younger hunter for his actions, smirking he repeated the action leaving trails of blood along Sam's back and down his sides, leaning forward he darted his tongue out carefully trailing the marks as his wings enveloped then both.

Sam sighed as he nuzzled against the soft feathers relaxing and giving in to all the sensations as his body trembled slightly. "Oh God!" He moaned out as he felt his release approaching quickly his hips moving faster as he shamelessly fucked Dean's mouth. Closing his eyes he let his head fall back against Cass, the angel immediately laying soft kisses along his neck causing him to shiver as his breaths became short and labored. Opening his eyes slowly he watched as beads of sweat rolled lazily down Deans face, in the dim light every feature was highlighted and every expression that crossed his face made Sam ache as he came closer to the edge. Quickly he changed positions taking Deans cock into his mouth as he watched Cas slip in and out of the tight hole, the sight pushing him to the edge as Dean took his cock back into his warm, wet mouth sucking hard and fast causing his body to jump as a cry of pleasure escaped him.

Dean flicked his tongue across the head of Sam's cock before taking him in as far as he could, repeating the process over and over again feeling Sam's body tense and relax as he slowly drew him closer to the edge. His own body ached for release as his cock twitched with every movement the two made, his back arched up off the bed as Cas hit a spot that made him see stars his release striking him without warning filling Sam's mouth with his hot, sweet spunk. He moaned as Sam swallowed every last drop before coaxing his cock softly with his tongue wanting everything he had to offer.

Cas ran his fingers thru Sam's hair pulling roughly as he rode out his orgasm, his head flew back as Dean's muscles clamped his cock tightly. "Come on Sam." He whispered, smiling as he felt the wave of lust sweep over the small room. Slowly he pulled out of Dean and collapsed on the bed trying to regain composure.

Without a word Sam changed positions burying his cock deep inside Dean as he captured his lips in a heated kiss. His hips moved in quick, deliberate strokes as he tugged at his bottom lip with this teeth hissing as he felt Dean drag his nails along his back. Something deep within him triggered and his movements became almost animalistic, he sunk his teeth into Dean's neck as his body trembled and shook with his release.

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam pulling him flush with his body, "Sammy." He choked out between ragged breaths, softly he kissed his lips as he ran a hand thru his hair. Rolling his head to the side he locked eyes with the female shifter a small smile on his lips, "Thank You." He breathed out in a sigh as Sam moved to lay beside him.

Sam laid his hand on Dean's chest lacing his fingers with Cass, "We have to do this again sometime."

Dean smiled, "I agree." Softly he kissed Sam then turned to Cas, "Soon." Lightly he kissed Cas before closing his eyes. "I have a few ideas." Lex whispered causing him to smile as he relaxed fighting sleep. "Later." He whispered before he fell asleep.


End file.
